In a computing system supporting packet-based transmission of display data, the actual transmission rate of display data within particular packets in a data stream may differ from a target rate at which one or more display devices consume the display data in the data stream. When the average actual transmission rate of a series of packets differs from the target rate, display corruption may result. Consequently, techniques for rate governing of a display data stream are described.